gamifandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:HungryGrox
Welcome Hi, welcome to Gami Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:HungryGrox page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SilverWingsxxx (Talk) 20:23, March 26, 2011 Welcome How Did You...? How did you insert a face image on the evolution line? That's pretty cool. Oh,and if you make 45 edits I'll make you an admin. Hi HungryGrox! You made 47 edits so I'm making you an admin! The problem is,I don't know how! Can you tell me? Admin Promotion complete! Log: 04:12, April 7, 2011 SilverWingsxxx (Talk | | ) changed group membership for User:HungryGrox from (none) to Administrators ‎ (Reached required number of edits.) Brother wiki Do you want to see this wiki's brother wiki? It's mainly the same. The friendly Fanshee 18:19, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Locations Maybe later. Let's concentrate on Gamis for now. Re: Audio Awesome! How did you make one (the audio and the audio player)? Re: Audio Then we must not make audios yet. We have to find a way to get sounds without copying it from other sources. I Have Come For Your Head! - SilverWingsxxx 05:42, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Stage 1 Gamis Hi HungryGrox! Sorry if I'm a little pushy but can you help me categorize pages into th 1st Stage Gamis? All Gamis that aren't on the 2nd and 3rd Stage Categories are 1st stage Gamis. You can see a list of pages at http://gami.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special%3ACategoryTree&target=Gamis&mode=all&dotree=Show+tree. Just scroll down a bit. Thanks! Never mind. I'll remove the gallery you made. It's gonna take us lot of time. Re: Audio Yes but I just feel so dirty that we use other people's sounds. If we find some way to make sounds, then its alright. Re: Movie Yes. Let's make a movie when we have new contributors that aren't from Complipedia. I Have Come For Your Head! - SilverWingsxxx 23:18, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Humans I'm not...really sure myself. Maybe chosen people have been called to the Gami planet for a new adventure or something like that. Or the people invaded the Gami planet. Or Gami planet is actually Earth. I dunno. I Have Come For Your Head! - SilverWingsxxx 14:04, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Gami Planet Okay but basically it should still look like the one I drew. It should still be the same color. Audio Could you put Audio for Compliens on the Complipedia? Thanks! The friendly Fanshee 10:55, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: 3 Compliens You can decide! Look at them! Here are some I'd insist however: #Ticklock -------- Clock Chimes The friendly Fanshee 20:49, April 25, 2011 (UTC)+ Hacling a hacker Do you know anyway of hacking a hacker? Coz I just got hacked in pocket legends!! Just a Bit Compli Can you make a video called just a bit Compli? The friendly Fanshee 23:09, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Arena What kind of arena? -I Have Come For Your Head! - SilverWingsxxx 23:23, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Re: Re: Arena OK. But make a blog instead of a page. -I Have Come For Your Head! - SilverWingsxxx 04:37, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Dick Figures In Dick Figures, My favourite character is Lord Tourettes. Plants V.S. Zombies meats Dick Figures. Hi! I just made a combination of Pvz's zombies and Lord Tourettes! Thank you! -HungryGrox Rocks! - SilverWingsxxx 23:07, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Video If we do "Just a Bit Compli", you can choose any Compliens you want! But if we do the Mix and Mingle: Compliens Edition!: Well maybe first I should give you a video of the original. Chorus': (background chanting) ''Mix, mingle, mix, mingle Totomple: Glad to meet ya Accordillo: Nice to see ya Prepparonee: My uncle owns a pizzeria! Timbre: Hey, I smell muffins! Yin and Yang: We love to bake them. (YOU DECIDE): Got any leaves? I'd love to rake them. (Unknown spanish Complien): Here's a maraca, we can shake 'em. Timbre: I like your pants. Pantsulor: Here, you can take 'em. Chorus: Meet and greet folks off the streets, so make sure that your underwear's clean. 'Cause you've only got a second to make a good impression In a mix and mingle machine. (You decide): I raise rats. (You decide again): My tooth fell out. (3rd time deciding in a row!): I like to dance but I have the gout. (Unknown Archer Complien): I like to shoot a bow and arrow. Sarcoffin: I like to dance just like a pharaoh. (Unknown Small Complien): I'm very small, I need a booster. (You decide...... again): I'm being followed by a rooster. (Unknown rooster Complien): Yeah, I'm followin' him. Chorus: Meet and greet folks off the streets, so make sure that your underwear's clean. 'Cause you've only got a second to make a good impression In a mix and mingle machine. (You decide): I'm really dull, but you'll like Tom.(You decide): 'I drew a banjo on my mom. '(I have no clue what in the world this means so you decide): You'd never know I sport a rug. Timbre: You forgot your socks. (Decide again): I need a hug. (End of deciding period after this): I lost 10 pounds. Gyïrsümayö:' I'm into sprockets.' Mr. E: You'll never guess what's in my pockets. Tototomple face 1: I'm Tom. Tototomple face 2: I'm Keith. Tototomple face 3: I'm Sven. Tototomple face 4: I'm Rex. Humanoid: Esh, eesh eesh eesh. Timbre: NEXT! Chorus: Meet and greet folks off the streets, so make sure that your underwear's clean. 'Cause you've only got a second to make a good impression In a mix and mingle machine. 'Cause you've only got a second to make a good impression In a mix and mingle machine. Chorus: Mix, mingle, mix, mingle, mix, mingle, mix, mingle. The friendly Fanshee 12:47, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Go to Special:Wikia_Labs and put Chat to active. Oh, and how do you like the new badges? -HungryGrox Rocks! - SilverWingsxxx 10:57, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Badges Thanks! Great Dick Figures Music, too! -HungryGrox Rocks! - SilverWingsxxx 14:01, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Sure! SilverWingsxxx 11:12, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey, hey HungryGrox, Hey! Knife! Umm... How do you make animations? Yes Tha moon has trollface. And thx. Sincerely, mom (not GatlingPeaz) 17:13, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey, hey HungryGrox, hey!.... Anvil Should we make a template for Gamis? Like how Dick Figures made a template for episodes. Gami Wiki's 2nd Birthday Competitions! Hi HungryGrox, our Wiki's 2nd birthday is coming soon, so i'm inviting you to take part in Gami Wiki's 2nd Birthday contests! :D Link: http://gami.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Aquatic_Wartortle/Gami_Wiki%27s_2nd_Birthday_Competitions! Aquatic Wartortle Surf! 21:43, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Hi, it's less then two weeks until the Gami Wiki 2nd Birthday competitions start, if you want to enter, please go here, if not, that's fine as well! :) This will be the last notification though. Aquatic Wartortle Surf! 17:06, February 28, 2013 (UTC) c: HUNGRYGR0X Y0UR /\/\0/\/\ /\/\4 50 5 5+UP1D 5#3 G0+ +1CK3+5 +0 XB0X 71V3!!!!! Fluffydragonpuppy (talk) 21:25, April 20, 2014 (UTC)